The Best Altered State Orgasm Luna Lovegood Has Ever Experienced
by Cynthia's Fanfictions Galore
Summary: This is OBVIOUSLY rated M for sexual content and the use of drugs. What happens when two people who are OBVIOUSLY bored with their marriage have two different needs? What happens when they can provide those needs for each other?


Luna leaned against one of the walls in the 'Dark' part of Diagon Alley[More commonly known as Knockturn Alley], smoking a cigarette. It was the week before terms at Hogwarts started and her children were off with Rolf to buy their school supplies. Luna would never admit this, but she truly, positively, absolutely DESPISED Rolf. She didn't even want to LOOK at him. The only reason they were married was because her mother and his mother said it'd be 'So CUTE!'. It wasn't. Well, in her opinion it wasn't. Rolf was taller than her. Rolf was abusive. Rolf usually came home late at night drunk. Rolf should be dead right now.

But he wasn't.

And she had to deal with that the best she could. You know how she dealt with it? Drugs. Alcohal. Anything to keep her mind off of Rolf when he came home and hit his children.

And now, she had turned to smoking. She knew it was bad for her, but now she was..well, addicted. She breathed deep into her lungs smoke from the cigarette, holding it in for a matter of seconds before breathing out and watching the swirls of smoke exit her mouth. She remembered the first time she'd ever done this- she had felt so dizzy she had to sit down. The guy selling the cigarettes to her explained that was the tobacco going to her head.

The moment she finished with the cigarette she had, a tall, blonde boy came up to her. She stared at him for a second before realizing who he was- Draco Malfoy. The guy that always bullied her. "Hello." She greeted him with her old dreamy voice.

"Hello, Loony." Draco greeted her with a sneer. "whats this? Smoking a cigarette?" He asked with a laugh. "You know, thats bad for you. Why not marijuana?" He asked her. "Too expensive. Especially since Rolf uses all the money he earns at work on alcohal at the Leaky Cauldron." Luna explained and giggled the slightest.

Even though Draco bullied her when they were in school, she couldn't help but fancy him. He was so..well, sexy. "Hows Astoria?" She questioned. "Shes..alright." Draco answered with a chuckle. "Although not the best in bed."  
"Atleast you had a choice to fuck her."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I only have kids because Rolf rapes me."  
"Oh."  
It was an awkward conversation, yes. There were a few moments of silence before Luna asked, "Got any weed I could have?" "Why would I have weed?" Draco answered her with a question. "Do you know where I could get weed?" Luna shot back. "Yeah." Draco responded. "Where?" "Down that alley down there." Draco pointed down the street and into an alley. "Hmm..Actually. I'll buy you as much as you want under one circumstance." "What?" Luna asked, tilting her head slightly. "You'll have sex with me." Draco snickered slightly and wondered what her response would be.

"Really?" Luna asked amazed, almost as if it were a gift. "Yeah. You'll have to let me fuck you. And it'll be good..right?" He really wanted to see what she was like in bed. Well, it probably wouldn't exactly be..in bed. Most likely in an abandoned alley against the wall. "Of course." Luna answered with a smirk. "How much are you willing to pay to buy for me?" Luna asked, running one of her hands down his arm and moving close to him. "Now, don't get too close yet. How many times are you willing to fuck me?" Draco asked with a chuckle. "As many times as it takes to get all the weed the guy had." Luna answered with a giggle. "Thats quite a bit of sex." Draco responded. "But, alright." Draco turned and started to head down the sidewalk.

~O~O~  
Draco returned minutes later with a large black backpack. "I'm broke now. Thank you so, so much Lovegood. "Draco said in a sarcastic manner. Luna grabbed the bag from him excitedly and then grabbed him byt he shirt, pulling him into the alley and was nearest to. She opened the backpack and grabbed the bowl from it. She then opened the first bag she saw and stuffed the bowl. Draco pulled a lighter from his back pocket and had luna cover the hole in the bowl with her index finger. "Ready?" He asked. Luna nodded. Draco lit the bowl and watched as Luna sucked in as much as her lungs could hold, waiting a few seconds before grabbing Draco and kissing him, blowing the smoke from her hit into his mouth.

She pulled away with a giggle and watched him cough a few times. She was dizzy as fuck already and thought she saw something- a dementor- behind Draco. She said nothing though, as she normally wouldn't say 'Draco! Theres a dementor behind you!" Or anything like that to anyone. Instead, she giggled and pointed behind him, slapping her knee and laying on the cement ground. What felt like a second later[But really about a minute], Draco was ontop of her and fumbling with her button-down shirt.

Luna was equally sloppy with getting Draco naked. It took her five minutes to unbutton his pants and pull them off of him! It was, of course, because of the weed. She'd read somewhere[She couldn't remember where. She was high!] that weed makes a person like this- sloppy and unable to think straight. It was the best feeling in the world, though, to her.

Draco had given up on unbuttoning her shirt. Instead, he ripped it off of her with buttons flying every which way. "You're not g-getting your shirt bac-ck.." He managed to say through girlish giggles. Every time Draco moves, he felt as if his whole body had pins and needles- and it felt so good. He ran his thumb over her erect nipples. They felt so different to Astoria's large breasts and tits that never seemed to be erect[Even at his most sexy attempts at seducing her!]. Luna was so much easier- but maybe it was because she was high. Well, he was high, too..

Draco leaned down and put his mouth over her right nipple. He slid his wet tongue over her nipple and he heard Luna moan in obvious delight. Draco moved his mouth, though, and pinched the nipple with a smirk. This caused Luna to yelp ."Don't do that! Damn!" She exclaimed and flipped the two of them over so she was straddling him. Upon doing this, she pulled his shirt off of him and stared at his beautiful body. He had perfect abs. He wasn't too tan, not too pale. He was even more perfect like this than clothed.

"You're SO sexy, Draco.." Luna told him with a girlish giggle. Draco her slid her thong off of her as she smoke, leaving her in only her skirt. "You're such a slut, Lovegood. Selling your body for weed." Draco teased as he ran his index finger along her soaking wet slit. "You're so fucking WET!" Draco exclaimed in nearly a yell. Then, he moved his finger into her pussy, starting to finger her. His index finger and middle finger went in and out, slowly. For a girl that wasn't a virgin, she was tight.

That must've meant..  
HAH! Rolf has a small cock! That was HILARIOUS to Draco! "You know, I'm MUCH larger than your stupid husband. He doesn't deserve you. He NEVER deserved you." Draco told her as he fingered her. Luna had barely been paying attention to his words. She was just in so much pleasure, moaning and panting the whole time. A minute later, Draco stopped and pulled his fingers out. Luna watched, interested, as he licked the two fingers. "You're so tasty.." Draco muttered. He couldn't take it anymore. He just needed to be inside of her!

Luna could almost sense what he was thinking. She pulled his boxers off of him and started at his large, erect cock. "Damn.." Sshe muttered under her breath. Instead of letting him into her, she slid down so head head was right above his penis. "You're such a fucking tease, Lovegood! Just let me fuck you!" Draco groaned, closing his eyes. "Not ye." Luna purred as she stuck her tongue out, licking the very tip of his penis. Already, the slightest bit of cum drizzled out of it. Luna giggled and licked it up, then putting the head into her mouth.

She started to suck, gently at first. It was quite hard for her to do this, as her mouth was so small and his cock was so large. Draco grabbed her hair and forced her to deepthroat his whole cock. Luna nearly screamed at how sudden it was, but managed to keep her cool as well as seductiveness. She started to suck, making a humming sound in her throat. As she started that, Draco couldn't take it any more. He cummed down her throat, thus basically forcing her to swallow it. And, she almost choked on the load!

Luna stopped sucking and pulledh is cock out of her mouth with a giggle. "Did you like that?" She asked. "Every second of it.." Draco mtutered. Luna noticed she was less dizzy and supposed the weed was already wearing off. She didn't even know how long they'd been there!

Draco heaved her up so she was standing over his still erect penis. Luna lowered herself down, grabbing his cock and positioning it at her slut. "Ready?" Luna asked him and smirked slightly. "Yeah, ready when you are." Draco told her with confidence. Luna let out a giggle and lowered herself so his cock went into her. She went a pang of pain as he spread her hole out, barely managing to hold in a scream. Instead, she leaned down and hid her face in his shoulder. "Ow.." She whimpered as Draco simply started thrusting into her. "It hurts.." She muttered into his ear.

"It'll stop in a minute. Your pussys just tight." Draco explained as he kept going. Luna sat up and nodded slightly. "A-alright." She said to him. And, of course, Draco was right. The pain slowly went away over the first minute, all of the pain turning into pleasure. Draco held her hips and helped her as she started to ride him. Up and down, her breasts bouncing. It seemed as if Draco was in a trance from that. Her breasts bouncing. "I suppose you like my tits?" Luna aske dand giggled. "Of course. They're so percect and large and your nipples are so pink.. "Draco was cut off my her LOUD moan. "A-ah.." Luna stopped riding him as she approached her climax. Draco felt a warm liquid running down his cock and then pool at the ground. "Oh god.. "She panted and smiled at him. "That was the best orgasm I've ever had.." She admitted to him. Draco pulled out of her quickly, just so that he could cum. He squirted cum all over her small, flat stomach, relieved that he could hold it until after.

Their clothes were almost all torn up now. The only things left that were wearable were their pants/boxers/skirt/thong. "Now, Uh..Draco?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How are we supposed to get out of here without getting arrested for public nudity?"


End file.
